My Best Friend's Baby
by i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5
Summary: Austin is a bad boy and is friends with Dez and Dallas. But he wasn't always that bad, he only changed and has been breaking girls heart since the 'incident' that only Dez knows about. But will that change when Dallas's girlfriend moves to Miami from California. Will he risk everything for her, even his friendship with Dallas? How will Cassidy feel? Based on R5's new album, Loud EP


**Hey there guys! I'm new at this so please if there is any suggestions please PM me or Review! I hope you enjoy so thanks! There will be more things at the end of this first chapter that need to tell you guys about sorry if you hate me for it. Sorry for mistakes. I'm writing on my iPad so its kind of hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, the songs, or anything that seemed to be owned by anyone.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ugh! My girlfriend of the week, Cassidy, has been driving me crazy! I had to go around the mall holding her 3 dozen shopping bags. Well I'm home now getting ready to go to the best club in Miami, Breeze. I'm suppose to be there now meeting up with by friends Dez and Dallas, but I was running late because of Cassidy.

"Dad! I'm meeting up with Dez and Dallas at the mall! I'll be back before midnight!"

"Ok"

You see, if I told the truth my dad would be furious and ground me 'til next year, so I would tell him _little _lies and stuff like that.

I'm walking to my yellow Ferrari that is also a convertible. As You can see, me parents are rich, but they are hardly around because they are owners of Moon's Record Label, a huge music company that if you get signed to, you would have to be very talented, because they only accept the best and only the best.

So as I get into Brooke (Yes that is what I named my car! Do you have a problem with that!), I think about my life, like if Cassidy and I are ever going to last, I mean as cruel, wrong, disrespectful, and mean as this is our relationship is, it's... F-A-K-E. I use her for popularity, but she doesn't mind because as you can see by now, she uses me for the same reason. Some things are lies and others are truth but you will never know which is which. This is what I hate about life. I mean, everything these days are...LIES!

You never know what to believe. If your like me, you believe in 2 things, 1) Love WILL NEVER exist (sorry to burst your little bubbles) and 2) If you've been best friends with someone since you've been in diapers, you are true friends. I would never consider Dallas as a true best friend because we met him in freshman year and he is just tagging along in everything.

Well I'm here and I spot my friends in the corner.

"Hey Austin" Dallas greeted.

"What up" Dez and I say as we do our little handshake.

"So Austin, are you performing tonight?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, I heard they are doing karaoke night" Dallas added.

"Sure I guess."

"Kay, then just go to the DJ and ask him to play something for you."

So, I went to the DJ and ask him to play something

"Hey, what up everybody! So now we have some one who wants to sing for us! Put your hands up for Austin Moon!"

* * *

**Loud**

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_

_Never giving up_

_'Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get LOUD 'til they shut us down._

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come one get LOUD, LOUD, I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naaa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line, ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_Just give me sign_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get LOUD 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naaa _

_(Na Na Na Na Naa 3x) _

_(I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_(Na Na Naa 2x)_

_(I've been lookin for the one tonight)_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get LOUD 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD, I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear you LOUD_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

* * *

Whoa! All the girls at the club are all crowded at the edge of the stage trying to suffocate me with their strong perfume and guys glaring at me and there girls. Oh no, here comes Cassidy!

"Hey there, babe. Was that song for me?"

"Uh...Sure?"

Wow, that was more of a question then an answer. I hope she believes it.

"Awww, thanks babe. Wanna go back to place for some fun?"

Ok, let down her suggestion easily or she is going to embarrass me in from of everyone.

"Um, sorry babe, but I'm suppose to hangout with my fr-friends right now"

Doesn't seem I'm nervous at all. (Note to sarcasm)

"But babe"

Gee, she whines a lot. Might as well be a three year old.

"I'm sorry, but we will hangout tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be over there if you need anything."

As I walk over to my friends, I see them chatting about something. Turns out this something is Dallas' girlfriend is moving over here in two days. You see, they were dating before he moved and had this long distance relationship thing going on.

"That was a great, Austin" my friends complimented.

"Hey, Austin, my girlfriend is coming to Miami in two days!" Dallas said.

"Thats great! I can't believe u guys lasted a long distance relationship"

"I know right, but I'm afraid guys are going to hit on her."

"It will be fine as long as your there for her. At least your relationship is good, too. Cassidy has been annoying me and using as her shopping slave."

We chatted and danced for a couple more hours. Then we went our separate was to our houses, but before we went our separate ways I called out, "See you guys tomorrow at school," when I turned around I heard distant 'ok's.

* * *

When I got home, I thought of the song I sang. I don't know if it meant something or just another random upbeat song I sang. If it meant something, it would be that i still believe in _love _and e was still trying to find 'the one' but I gave up on that years ago since of the 'incident'. Can you believe I actually fell asleep thinking about this?!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Oh my freaking god! I'm moving to Miami, Florida in TWO days and my father JUST told me that NOW! I'm furious because 1) I only have TWO days to pack everything 2) I have to leave my friends, not that I got many and 3) We have so many good memories that we are just going to leave behind. But I'm also happy because, I get to see my boyfriend, Dallas, who lives in Miami.

We started dating right before freshman year when he had to move there and we decided to do a long distance relationship, which, for your information, works out great for us! So I'll just call him later.

"But dad, we can't just leave everything here! We had so many memories, but just because mom left you doesn't mean we need to leave!" I argued.

"Honey, just think this as a new beginning. We can start over our lives better and I already bought a music shop. You have two surprises to when we get there." My dad reasoned with me.

"But what about my best friend"

"You can still have contact with her and you can always make new friends"

"Fine."

"Now start packing up the furniture. The moving truck will be here tomorrow."

When I finish packing the furniture in my room I call Dallas and tell him my good/bad news.

"Hey babe"

"Hi Dallas, I have something I need to tell you, I-I'm – Is that a party!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm here to hang with some friends, You know i would never cheat on you, Baby."

"Awww, thanks baby. Now back to my news. I'm–"

"Wait! Your not breaking up with me, right?!"

"No! I was saying I'm moving to Miami in two days."

"Oh, that's great we can see each other more often and you can meet my friends!"

"Ok thanks, I'm going to bed. Night baby."

"Night babe."

I actually wrote a song about this after I hung up on Dallas. I surprisingly wrote this in 3 hours.

* * *

**Breakaway**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I_ _won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

* * *

After that I went to bed fell asleep thinking what life is like in Miami. I hope i can tell my friends tomorrow without them being mad at me.

* * *

**Ok, now for updating schedule, I can only update on the week because I get my iPad taken away on school days. Thanks for reading. Also I do not own Loud by R5 and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson or anything else that is owned. Sorry for my mistakes. Stay Rossome -Tiffany :P**


End file.
